On Cloud Nine
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Story 3 in the change universe. Bones and Booth are in her apartment after he convinces her to stay. Sequel to A Change Is Coming and Give this a shot. Pains me to say this but slighty AU because the finale didn't end the way I wanted it to! Bones/Booth


**Title:**On Cloud Nine (1/1)  
**Author: **harry_ginny1994/ obsessionsaremylife  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Spoiler:** Season 1 – Season 5  
**Characters/Pairing(s): **Bones/Booth, Angela  
**Summary**: Story 3 in the change universe. Bones and Booth are in her apartment after he convinces her to stay **Note(s):** Obviously what I wanted to happen didn't happen in the show but in my head it did so this is continuing even though it pains me to say its AU (for the time being anyway – I expect we have a story like this in the future – hopefully) It's Un-beta'd so please forgive :D

* * *

**On Cloud Nine**

Many things fail to surprise Seeley Booth but now? He couldn't deny it, the situation he was in, even though he felt like he was on cloud nine surprises him.

A Lot.

If you said to him moments after he safely deposited Bones in a cab after laying his heart on the line and getting rejected that this would sort itself out. That in a matter of months they would be in her apartment, passionately making out with her squirming beneath him and one of his hands caressing her breast while the other was tangling in her soft hair. He would have likely have beaten you up to a bloody pulp cause God how he wished/ wanted that to be true. Back then of course he never thought it would happen.

But right this second? He was heaven because it did happen. That and so many other brilliant things.

Bones had _finally _fessed up her feelings to him, and he knew it was going to be a long road in front of them but as long as she knew he wasn't going anyway and he knew she wasn't going anywhere he knew everything would be alright – a psychic told him that for Pete sake.

He heard her moan slightly as he kissed her with more intensity he had to stop though, for two reasons they were both running out of air and her hand had just started to slowly go south. He knew it would be over before it even begin if that happen and he did not want to the first time he made love to her to be on a couch – they haven't even gone out on a proper date yet for Christ sake!

"Christ Bones! Stop just stop" Booth nearly shouted as he tore himself away from her.

"What? What is it?" Bones asked as she sat up following "I know it's not you performing because I could feel..."

Booth cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth and shaking his head fondly at her.

"It's not that Bones."

"Well did you think I didn't want to?" Bones mumbled against his hand "because I defiantly want to – as Angela would say I was giving you all the right signs..."

He cut her off again but it was by giving her a very controlled kiss he then stood up and paced a little way away from her when she tried to continue what he started.

"Just slow down, O.K? It's not a flipping race."

"I don't understand" Brennan's forehead creased "Since when have we been involved in a race? I want to engage in Sexual Intercourse with you."

Booth was stumped at how forward she was but then she wouldn't be the Bones he loved if she wasn't.

"What I meant Bones was let's not rush into anything, let's just take things slow."

"Why? Isn't that what we've been doing for the past 6 years?" Brennan replied huffing slightly.

"That's a way to put it I suppose, but it's not what I meant, I mean lets go out for dinner – "

"We do that all the time Booth" Bones reminded.

"As a date" Booth shot a glance at her waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, but isn't that what you do when you don't know someone? I like to think I know you quite well Booth, as I'm sure you know me quite well we have been partners for 5 years now and have gone through many things together."

"Humour me" Booth said then knelt down to her eye level so he could talk directly to her "I want to do this right Bones, I'm not going to screw this up – because you are too good to lose" He cupped her face as he finished his argument.

Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach felt like it just flipped which was impossible but many impossible things seems to be happening to her at the moment.

"I think I would like that a lot" Bones whispered leaning in slightly to his touch.

"Good" Booth smiled as Bones returned said smile. And closed the distance between them and kissed her again. His heart felt a lot lighter than it's been in years, just from the knowledge that he could kiss her whenever he wanted; he pulled away when his knees started to protest.

"I think I should probably go" '_don't want to give into temptation' _he finished off inside his head, his heart stuttered a bit when he saw her expression fall.

"You can't stay?" Bones asked hopefully, she didn't want to be alone at the moment. She just wasn't sure why.

He deliberated for a second but knew he was going to stay, who was he to say no?

"We could call in for Thai food?" Bones asked hopefully.

"Make it Chinese and you've got a deal" Booth replied as a smile spread across Bones' face.

* * *

She started to stir as she felt the light breeze caress her face, she blinked against the harsh light that was streaming out from her windows. '_must have forgotten to close them last night' _she thought idly as she closed her eyes again. It was only when she felt something move beneath her did everything sink in.

Technically she shouldn't be here.

She should be in Asia; not in Booth's very defined arms. With a jolt she realised she wasn't about to complain about it.

She also wasn't panicking as she thought she would either, for she was in the early stages of a long term relationship. She knew Booth too well to know he wouldn't give her up without a fight, not when he had spent too long to get to this place with her.

She knew logically with her parents leaving her and her past failed relationships excreta and all that other soft science, psychological crap it should absolutely terrify her that she was sleeping in Booths arms ... but it didn't it at all she could feel was ... well she felt content. An emotion she hadn't really had much experience in her life.

She turned around carefully in his arms so she could face him, they must have fell asleep as they were watching and hearing the world past them by. She still had no TV so after they had finished eating they decided to open the windows and just hear the sounds of the world passing them by. She remembered closing her eyes just to enjoy this feeling of... she couldn't put a name to it, this was when she started to feel uneasy. She felt more comfortable about knowing the outcome, having all the evidence complied.

Nothing in this relationship was going to be like that. Only the fact that she knew he loves her. And even though she has no real concept of the word she knows she loves him too, she hopes its going to be enough but the moment he opens his eyes and gazes at her with said emotion showing on his face, she knew that it was going to be alright.

"Hey" He croaked sleepily.

"Hey yourself" She replied burrowing deeper in his arms. He chuckled as he held her tighter.

"Can't lie to you Bones."

"What?"

"I really like waking up to you in my arms, even though my back is so going to complain about sleeping on the couch – I'm too old for this."

"Your only 5 years older than me."

"Yeah I know and you're ancient, OW!" He rubbed the shoulder Bones just hit "Not fair! You hit hard!"

"You wuss!" Bones scolded.

"I'm not! it hurt!" Booth pouted "I think you need to kiss it better" he stated.

"You do, do you?" Bones smirked.

He nodded his answer. Bones was still smirking as she pressed her lips gently to his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Getting there."

Bones nodded before she smiled and kissed him fully on his lips. It only took a couple of seconds before him to return the kiss; things were starting to turn more passionate when a phone started to ring. Brennan pulled away for only Booth to pull her back murmuring a soft 'ignore it' before kissing her again. She responded for a couple more seconds before pulling away to see whose phone was ringing to find out it was her own.

Booth was about to pull her back but she stood up from the couch.

"They won't go away Booth" She said as consolation as he laid his head back on the pillows that were upon the couch.

Checking the caller ID she groaned and answered Booth's unanswered question "It's Angela" .

Swallowing she hit the receive button and put her mobile to her ear.

"Brennan."

"Sweetie?" Angela's voice sounded from the phone.

"Who else would it be you did call my phone" Bones snapped earning a chuckle from Booth who had closed his eyes while waiting for her to finish the conversation he knew it could be a while.

"Who was that?"

Making a snap decision she lied "No-one Ange, you hearing things?" she held her hand up in a gesture for Booth to wait for her to tell him why she said she was alone when quite obviously she wasn't.

She started to walk towards the kitchen so she wouldn't get caught out on her lie.

"Must be" Angela replied but Temperance could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't buying it. "Anyway I'm just calling you because my loving husband had failed to tell me that your partner who is obviously in love with you, Sweetie called Cam in a frenzy for your plane details."

"So?"

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"I've just said Booth is in love with you as I did earlier in this week and you didn't correct me."

"Some people are just stuck in their ways Ange; I gave up trying to convince you ages ago" She paused slightly until continuing "what's this got to do with anything anyway?"

"Jack also says Booth asked him to delay your plane because he feared he would never get there in time."

Bones eyebrows shot up at this, Booth failed to mention that to her.

"Right."

"Did he?"

"Did he what?" Brennan asked.

"Did he get to you in time?"

"Yeah he did" She replied.

She heard what could only be called a squeal at the end of the line before Angela continued.

"Did he make you stay?"

"I didn't get on the plane – he said he needed me for a case."

"What?"

In her eyeshot she saw Booth shoot up from the couch and mouth to her the same question.

"Sweetie they have been no remains sent to the Jeffosian.

"It was a dead case" Bones quickly said "and the FBI wanted me to look to see if there was anything they missed – which there weren't but by the time I decided that, it was too late to go to Asia – I will be contacting Dr Saroyan later on today if I can return to work, I know she hadn't chosen my replacement for the year when I was leaving so I think the chances are high that I will get my job back."

"Sweetie I mean this in the nicest possible way but you are the worst liar ever."

"I am not the worst liar ever."

"HA! That's proof that you were lying!" Angela replied her smile translating through the phone.

"No, it's not because I am not lying, I am just stating a fact that I am not the worst liar ever – and it wouldn't apply here because it is the truth so HA! Yourself."

"This isn't over – but Jack's just come in and I promised that I wouldn't call you but I _will _finish this later" Angela stressed.

"I see you later Angela" Bones rolled her eyes at Booth who was moving towards her. "Bye."

She hung up before Angela could speak.

"What was that about?"

"You got Jack to stop the plane?" Bones ignored his question, smiling when it seemed that her question got him a bit flustered he moved his palm to the back of his neck.

"Kinda, I just said I needed a conspiracist to stop the plane – Jack must of got it in his head that I meant him."

Bones snorted slightly before shaking her head.

"I wasn't going to let you go Bones, not when I just read that note" Booth continued taking her in his arms kissing her slightly on her forehead.

"So what did Angela ask which made you say something about a dead case" Booth asked after a time of just enjoying her in his arms.

"If you had stop me from getting on the plane" Bones replied.

"But I did stop you from getting on the plane."

"I know, but Angela would think it would be for a romantic alternative motive."

"It was for an alternative motive" Booth stressed again.

"Yeah, but I don't won't her to know that!" Bones replied maybe a bit too harshly.

"You don't want anyone to know that we're a couple now?" Booth asked hurt a bit by the thought.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because once they do, we won't be able to work together anymore; the FBI will split us up."

He didn't have an answer for that "Baby, we can't keep this a secret for the rest of our lives – they will find out about us eventually."

"I know Booth, I also know the positives of seeing you in a romantic capacity will outweigh the advantages of us being partners but I'm still going to miss being your partner, so I just figure that if we keep our relationship for as long as possible or until one of us have had enough of keeping it a secret it means we can keep being partners – if you want."

His breath caught at the hopefully expression on her face this was when he decided that when the FBI found out that they were a couple he would pull every string, cash in ever favour, offer favours to others so they can keep being partners.

"I love working with you Babe, and if this is what you truly want then I'm in – you don't have to twist my arm."

The grin he got in return made him know that it would be worth it.

"It also means we can sneak around a little which you know... is always fun" Bones added suggestively making Booth laugh and kiss her passionately on her lips.

"Your right Bones, the next few weeks and/or months will be fun" Booth agreed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!) The next story will be multi chapters and it will be their first case as a secret couple! It may not come out any time soon because I SHOULD be revising for GCSEs but these stories keep poping up in my head. **

**P.S: Any thoughts about the real season finale? It was wishfull thinking that they would get together but there is always next season right?**


End file.
